


The Irken's Song

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Irken song is powerful. Love and feelings were abandon with the conquest of taking over planets meaning things like attracting lovers were not needed and thus forgotten. So what happens with the Irkens Tak and Zim are stuck on Earth and learn about this new music thing?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> -This is kinda alternate universe. The canon story is still there but with changes as the characters get older. Dib grows to love mostly pop and pop rock culture in music. Gaz and Tak focus on mostly rock while Zim is all over the place in his music. There history will be explained in the prologue.  
> -Music lyrics are real songs that will be listed in end notes. Feel free to youtube search them to get an idea of the song is you want.  
> -Also I'm using a new form of chapter writing. Instead of the normal 3rd person I'm going to title the chapters as to which point of view I'm writing about so please pay attention!  
> -As always, I don't do trigger warnings, they are in the tags!!!

The room shook. The bass boomed loudly in her eardrums behind her despite the earbuds inside her ears ready to hear if her other band members needed to get her to stop playing or fix something during the practice. She played another cord and stopped, shaking her dark hair out of her face and scowling, she didn't like the sound at all. She tapped a boot and tried again. Trying to mimic a song she and her friend loved a lot at the time. With another failed attempt she growled and strangled the mic stand. It was something she did often, it kept her from hurting herself, the equipment or other people. The dean would be furious if she ruined another speaker.  
"Come on Gaz, try it again, try from this note here instead." The girl behind her said. her purple hair was long and spiked with piercing violet eyes and pasty skin. The matching purple and black dress scream 'fake gothic' but she could care less. She scribbled a few things on Gaz's music sheet.  
"Serious Tak?" She cocked an eyebrow at the notes that were a little different than what she knew.  
"Just try it!" Tak demanded. Gaz rolled her eyes and tried again. Sure enough, her friend was right. The cords harmonized with Tak's shrill yet powerful voice. Once the intro was started Tak began to practice her part.  
"Pa....per......flo...wers...! I linger in the doorway of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name!"  
This scene had been going on for quite awhile. Tak, the Irken invader bent on ruining Zim and get revenge, was back on Earth. Sadly she was stuck here and so decided to make the most of it. She took an interest in music when she heard Gaz play one day in high school. She had heard the song she mimicked before and sung it with her. They were friends ever since, to her, humans weren't so bad after all.  
Gaz knew of Tak, knew what she was and was fine with it. Chasing aliens just wasn't her thing and honestly she had bigger things to worry about...like learning the cheat codes to Space Vampire Pigs 8 and beating The Legend of the Hidden Bacon Bits. Besides, Tak was an actual friend, something she didn't think she needed but appreciated now that she had one.  
"In my field of paper flow...ers....and candy clouds of lullaby. I lay inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me....!!"  
These songs were perfect for Tak and just what Gaz needed, a female singer with enough lung (or whatever breathing organ she had) power to sing these songs. Sure they were copy write, but it was just for fun. The music college they went to was completely fine with it, not that they cared. (It was cheap) There was something about Tak's voice that Gaz loved, she couldn't put her finger on it though. It was always beautiful and brought her to a place almost as great as video games.  
Down the hall was another singing room in which an odd guy had all to himself. Still teased, but not tormented. His voice wasn't all that great, but he could play well and when someone thought they could vandalize his guitar he found the culprit and broke his fingers. Some say he went crazy in high school. Unable to prove his nemesis was an alien finally broke him and for a whole year he stayed in a padded cell. His only help, music. He was released, finished school and went to the same college as his sister...because he had no idea what to do with his life at this point.  
The music blasted in his ears and he sang and played as best he could.  
"Ba ba black sheep have you any soul? No sir by the way what the hell are morals? Jack be nimble Jack be quick, Zim's a little fuck and his alibis are dirty tricks!" When he realized his lines he stopped and put down his guitar.  
"Ah who am I kidding...?" He sighed and stared down at the floor. He took another breath, trying to calm his thoughts. Whether Zim was an alien or not didn't matter, he had been on Earth for almost a decade and he hadn't achieved anything but making Dib insane. Worst of all, it worked. He picked up his guitar again and turned off the stereo. He sang again, a little off key, but the notes on the instrument were right. It was a song that helped him just a little when things felt crazy.  
"I thought that I've been hurt before. But no one's ever left me quite this sore."  
The words spoke true to him, he had to get him out of his head. Slowly as he sang the song worked it's magic and he felt a bit better. When he was done there was a loud and irritating knock at the door.  
"You done making my eardrums bleed?" Tak popped her head in the door.  
"You don't have eardrums..." Dib said, clearly annoyed. Gaz pushed passed Tak, "Why don't you just find a singer?"  
There was a long pause before both girls started laughing.  
"Oh my god, I forgot you were such a neet!" Tak shrieked. A neet was something she heard in anime she had watched. Although the fact she got the definition wrong made Dib just roll his eyes at her own lame attempt for a joke. He put up his guitar and left for his dorm room. Sadly enough, his roommate was the one person he disliked. Although his relationship was more uneasy than anything. Zim was a thing that existed, everyone thought he was human except for him, Gaz (who didn't care), and Tak (who was an Irken herself). He honestly thought it was the school's idea of a sick joke to pair them in the same room.  
How did he end up in the same school as me? Dib wondered. He rounded the corner and ran into a stop sign, literally. With a grumble he regained himself and tried to brush off the stares and glares from around him. He was the craziest guy on campus even still.  
When he got to his dorm Zim was strung up on his own guitar. Loose strings came off of the instrument and some were frizzed and all were tangled. The Irken was wrapped up a bit and when he spun around trying to untangle some by his foot, his arm was trapped. Dib smirked and walked right passed him letting him deal with his own mess. The dorm room was thankfully in his favor and allowed enough room for the both of them to have space between one another. Dib sat down and began working on homework, doing his best to ignore the grunts and struggles of his nemesis.  
Zim was coiled up, unspun, and the recoiled as he looped the strings over and under. He wondered how he managed to get like this....oh yeah he didn't want to spend money fixing his guitar himself. Irken claws do not fair well on this human instrument, but Zim was determined to use it as Dib was too. Anything Dib did, he wanted to do to make sure it wasn't a trick or to ultimately be better than him, a human. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he gave up on Earth and turned rather to just being better than anyone.  
Now all of them in a music college they wondered what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order:
> 
> Tak: Imaginary by Evanescence
> 
> Dib: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and Stitches


	2. (Zim) My Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to listen to my music and get this stupid earthly homework done! Dib keeps bugging me though, he says I can sing. Sure the mighty Zim can sing...but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV is put in parenthesis in the chapter title, please pay attention to this!

Stupid guitar thing! I yelled and struggled to try to untangle myself from this wretched strings! Why I chose guitar in the first place, what was I thinking?! I watched as Dib walked right passed me. I hoped he would DO something to help me, but he didn't. I stopped and stared and....no. He just sat down, put on his headphones and then got to his homework. I fell to the ground and only was it then the human took off his headphones and paid me any attention.  
"I'm trying to work, do you mind?" He asked.  
Really?! How selfishly human of him...then again no Irken would help me either. I shouldn't be even touching an instrument...unless it was destructive. I growled and wiggled trying to free myself. Dib must have thought I was like a hopeless puppy since at that point he got up and grabbed a pair of scissors. I thanked Irk my lekku were black and not white, otherwise the human wouldn't have known the difference and cut them off! Finally free, I threw away the extra string and looked at my empty guitar. Great now I have no instrument. I threw the stupid thing down and flopped on my bed disgusted.  
"Why don't you find another instrument, most students aren't limited to one here," Dib said as he hastily wrote in his note book. I looked at my claws. Three fingers and a guitar didn't mix, another way humans could best me. I scowled and rolled over and grabbed my cell phone and opened a thing the humans called a 'radio app'. I slipped on some special headphones for Irkens. Normally they're used for radio calls but I had reprogramed them to listen to music. I too opened up my books and began my work. I was so bad with an instrument but the music homework wasn't too hard. With the music blasting into my head I worked.  
Irkens never listened to or played music, yet I saw Tak succeed in her classes and her voice was nice to listen to. Better than that awful thing she does call laughter. Ugh! The songs shifted and one came on that lifted my spirits. I found myself tapping my feet here and there, it was catchy. Just as soon as it started, it was over.  
"NO! I command you play again!" I tapped my phone again and it played again. I didn't want to admit it, but the human technology was sometimes handy. I could command this cell phone to do so many things. Irkens should really look into this thing. They could blow up planets at the push of a button!  
The song played again and I hummed the melody and my body was shifting to the music. Whatever magic this was, I liked it...as long as it didn't control me. I continued with my work and I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Dib. His headphones off and he looked ticked, what the Irk did I do?!  
"WHAT!?" I demanded taking out my headphones.  
"You're humming so loud I can't focus."  
"Then put your headphones back in." I shot back. He scowled more.  
"It's so loud I can't head my own music!"  
I mouthed an 'oh' and dropped my anger. I put my headphones back in and went back to work. In minutes, another tap on my shoulder. I knew I couldn't be humming, could I?


	3. (Dib) Zim's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can sing, in fact, he can sing better than me! It was surprising but it brought me hope that maybe we can make a team and get through this music school together.

That annoying sound rung in my ears and took over my own music. It swelled in my body and made me feel really weird. I looked over at Zim swaying as he sat and tapping his foot. This must be some weird alien thing or his music is too loud, either way, it was irritating and I couldn't work. I stormed over and tapped on his shoulder to explain. Thankfully he must have known what was up as he stopped. I was able to go back to my work.   
No sooner did I put my headphones in did the humming start again. What the heck?! I threw down my headphones this time and grabbed the alien by the shirt collar.   
"I don't know what you're doing but stop it already!"   
"I'm not doing anything but what you're doing!"   
Ew.....I threw him down, "Just stop it, turn off the music if you have to." Zim grumbled at the request. He shook his head in protest, "Then you turn off yours!"   
That wasn't going to happen. I sighed and walked back over and blasted the volume on my headphones. It worked, for a while. I started to hear something else this time, a voice singing. I took out my headphones and listened. It was Zim....he was singing. Something I never heard him do. The language was definitely Spanish*, but the words rolled off his tongue perfectly, must be in language decoder which was part of his PAK.   
My annoyance soon became wonder. I had heard Tak sing, but never like this. My mind felt fuzzy and my heart pounded as if I was anxious about something, but what? It then dawned on me, a singer. I needed a singer and Zim could really sing. I went over and tapped on his shoulder one more time.   
"I'm not humming you stupid-"  
"You can sing?!" I asked, still amazed. His own voice had come back and the weird feeling subsided. I ignored the fact as I pressed him further for questions. Zim looked at me like....well, like everyone else does, 'you're crazy'.   
"Zim cannot sing. Hell even if I could I wouldn't!"   
"Why not?!" I asked crossing my arms and smirked, "I thought Irkens were great at everything?"   
That did it, I could tell he was getting angry as his face turned bright purple, "I AM GREAT! I AM ZIM! I CAN SING! I just don't want to..." His voice went from confident to shy so quickly I knew he was hiding something, but what? He pressed his fingers together and looked away.   
"Really? You can't play because you lack 2 fingers so why not sing? You've got the tal-"   
"Zim is shy...." He said quietly. I heard him, but it was almost funny and I asked what he said.   
"Zim-is-shy!" He said louder balling his fists.   
Content from making him expose his weakness, I backed off finally. With it came a little regret from being pushy and I asked him, "Ok, so you get stage fright, you can work on that in the mean time. How about tomorrow while I'm practicing you can be the singer and I'll play?"   
Zim eyed me for a moment as if he thought I was up to something. Then with a huff, he said, "Fine, but if you laugh at me or mock me or do any of you mean human bullying I will leave."   
"Fine." We shook on it and that was that. One thing still bothered me, since when did Irkens sing like that? Zim had the most ear piercing, annoying, voice growing up. Then again, maybe Irkens go through puberty too. 

The next day went on like any other. I was ignored mostly save for a few mean looks here and there. Someone did throw a paper ball at me during music history, I ignored it since it was such a childish thing. It was odd how some people here still acted like little kids. As if calling me a nerd or a freak meant anything to me.   
I met up with Zim at the end of the 4th period and we walked to the practice rooms. Mine was, as usual, empty and messy. Zim didn't seem pleased and he kicked a random bottle to the corner and watched it bounce off the wall.   
"How can anyone practice in this mess?!" He exclaimed. He then cringed listening to the sound of his voice echo around the room.   
"I do and I happen to like it since it means no one will take it," I said setting up my guitar and other equipment. He watched me set up and it made me feel uneasy about all this. Once I was done I turned to Zim, "How about we start with a warm up, anything you like to sing?"   
"....um...Let me see..." The awkwardness in his voice was obvious and he turned and scanned through his playlist of songs on his phone. The only one that sparked his interest was what seemed to be the one he was singing yesterday. It was a guess since the title was in Spanish, much like the language he was singing in. I nodded and he pressed play so I could hear the song.*  
It started in English and had a lot of Spanish in it as well. The beat was nice, I had to admit and I found myself trying to follow the beat on my guitar. Zim began tapping his foot to the beat and I used this to my advantage to drag him out of being shy. I stopped playing and got up on the small stage and jerked my head to the microphone. Zim got up on stage and put his phone down on the speakers. He picked up the mic as if it was made of acid, scared to touch it. He started the song over again and this time I followed the beat a little easier and when the Spanish part came on again he finally sang.   
¡Oh!  
Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh yeah)  
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

He began to warm up to the idea and he held the mic in both hands and continued the song. 

Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

As before the song made my chest feel weird and I almost lost my place while playing at several points. Watching him was interesting, he started out so shy but as the song picked up his voice rose and he moved and swayed with the beat. I smiled, this was way beyond what I knew of him. Normally serious, mocking, mean, obnoxious and outgoing in everything he did....but this...this was a side I had never seen. The lyrics and beat screamed of love and desire in a very human way and this alien was singing it as if it was his. As the song was ending he turned to look at me and he also smiled. Not a smirk, not a cocky grin to show he was superior, but a toothy smile. Was he enjoying this?   
A warm feeling rose inside and I did my best to focus on playing and learning the song. It was becoming hard to do. Thankfully the song ended and the feeling died down and it sent a wave of cooling relief. I shivered and smiled at Zim.   
"That was amazing!" I set my guitar down and approached my once nemesis, "You should have taken more vocal courses a long time ago, you really have talent."   
He looked at the mic then at me. His once smile turned into a smug grin, "Of course I do! Bow before my mighty voice!" He held his hands up in victory. I felt my hand hit my face in disgust why did he have to ruin a moment with his ego? He brought his hands down and patted my back, "You did good too, not as good as me, but good Dib stink."   
I coughed at the forced, even after all these years he still could land a hard hit. Despite this and everything we had gone through I hoped this was a way to keep the peace and the sanity. Zim joined me to create our two man band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order:
> 
> Zim - Despacito by Justin Beiber and Daddy Yankee


	4. (Tak) Give Them Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak hears the two playing and singing. Zim is still clueless as what his singing or any Irken signing does. Tak reminds him and makes things very uncomfortable

Gaz was sick today, dang it. I told her not to eat the bacon. I TOLD her not to eat the cafeteria pork because they never practice human hygiene...ew...She has even said after her mishap with the piggy curse she would never eat pork again. I guess humans love of meat will always prevail. Heh, then again I love the smell of pot roast night. I made my way to the practice area by myself. Her company was good, but I liked to sing some more....contemporary music when she's not around. The piano was my strength, but no one could really hear it because I used my PAK to hit the keys I couldn't reach, like an extra hand. I had adapted to the human instrument.   
As I made my way I could hear Dib playing in his room. Nice song doofus. Then my lekku twitched. Who was that?! Curious, I walked to his room and peeked into the tiny rectangular window. It was Dib AND Zim. He looked so confused on stage it was hard not to laugh. Then something happened, his confusion and awkwardness disappeared and he sang louder, with more confidence. The music swelled into my head and grabbed my lekku and pulled, trying to stop the noise. Shit, this isn't good, Zim has no clue what he's doing! My body felt hot and I could feel my holo-guise failing. I had to hide! I quickly ran to a practice room and locked the door. I could still somewhat hear the music echoing through the walls. Dammit! Well, at least no one would see me. I let my disguise disappear and I sat down trying to steady my thoughts.   
This was something we were trained to forget, things like love and sex didn't happen in the Irken Empire. Singing was a way to attract one another. Once mature Irkens had their singe box removed as well as breeding organs. Zim and I never had this done, and Zim being stupid, forgot about this. Of course, I'm the only female Irken around for light years so of course, I would be the only one affected. Dammit. I growled and held my head and waited for it to pass. Within my frustration, I spotted my beloved piano and an idea popped into my head. I went over and tried to drown out the music with my own. Spider legs came out of my PAK and helped with the keys. I began to play my favorite song. The one I had heard a long time ago that helped me deal with the pain of being so alone in my conquest. 

*Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong  
Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Hopefully, no one could hear me, this was my way to feel peace, validation, and understanding of my own self. Sure it was against everything I had been taught, but it was soothing and that's all that mattered at the moment.  
I finished the song and thankfully Zim had shut up. I sighed and walked out of the room putting back on my disguise. I had to talk to him, warn him, he couldn't be doing this. I slammed open the door and shut it hard behind me. The two boys were stunned enough for me to make my move. I marched over to Zim and grabbed him by the shirt collar. I couldn't lift him since I was shorter, but I could still drag him down to my height. Weakling....  
"What the fuck was that?!"   
"Huh? What'd I do?!"   
"You know very well what you were doing!" I looked over at Dib and glared at him hard, "YOU! Get out! We have things to talk about!"   
He met my gaze and shouted, "No, let him go he hasn't done anything wrong."   
"Yes, he has! Now get out!" I pointed a finger to the door while keeping one hand on Zim. Dib grumbled, but made his way to the door, "If you try ANYTHING I'll have you on an autopsy table!"   
I rolled my eyes, he hadn't tried anything in years and I doubt he would now. Either way, I wasn't about to hurt Zim...unless I had to. I watched him walk out of the room and then I went back to Zim grabbing him with both hands again and yanking him hard.   
"Don't you remember ANYTHING about our training?!"   
"Of course I do! That was years ago though, it doesn't matter anymore and you know this."  
I yanked him again trying to choke him, he was still clueless, "Zim, what did we learn about love and mating?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could. HIs face went purple with that question and I could tell mine did too. No one likes to talk about this sort of thing, not even humans.   
"Well, uh..." He stammered, "Wait, is this about the love pig thing years ago? I thought you were over me?" He then smirked, "Oh I get it! You still love the might Zim don't you?"   
I let go and punched him hard. He backed up and rubbed his bruised cheek.   
"You IDIOT! Of course, I don't! You're singing! Irkens SING to ATTRACT MATES!" I balled my fists, ready to strike him again, I was so angry! He backed up more and tripped off stage and began to back up more.   
"I wasn't trying to attract anyone! I-it's Dib's fault! He said I could sing so I did...please don't punch me again..." He pleaded.   
"Just watch what you sing and how you sing it! Otherwise..." I didn't want to say what I thought next and I quickly tried to drop it, "otherwise you're going to get unwanted attention."   
"But what if I want attention?" Zim asked. I punched him again. He just didn't get it. Fine then, since he needed proof I walked over and picked the mic off the stand. Zim stood up and stared me down wondering what I was up to. Typical. I scrolled through my music list. The question was do I make him uncomfortable or awkward. I didn't need him feeling affection toward me so I went another route and tapped play.   
The music started and I sang.   
Nowhere to run run run, come here right now  
Here right now, here right now  
There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now  
Feel right now, feel right now  
You all over my skin, I'm anxious  
Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas  
Don't talk to me, just show me your talent  
Your talent, oh oh!  
One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me now  
'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out

I watched as his glare faded and he just stared at me, confused on what I was singing. I could tell it was affecting him because his face turned color and his eyes grew wide. He probably never heard a sensual song in his entire life. He gulped, growled, obviously trying to hide his internal conflict between anger and lust. I rolled my eyes, not afraid of his advancement. Finally, I stopped singing when the male solo started. I hit stop and I put the mic back.   
"I'm not dumb Zim. You're probably feeling what humans call ho-"   
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" his face grew brighter and he pointed a finger at me.   
"Don't say what? I TOLD you to watch what you sing." At this point playing with his emotions was giving me a lot of joy and I fluttered my eyelids at him, "Otherwise you can attract....the wrong...attention..." my voice turned sugary sweet and I stepped closer to him. He backed up once then pushed me aside and left the room. Dib walked in front of the door, glared at me, then raced after Zim. I couldn't help but laugh, Dib had no fucking clue! Boys are so stupid...Content on ruining their day I walked back to my own practice room to play the piano as I intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs In Order:
> 
> Tak - Sorrow by Flyleaf, Beast by Mia


	5. (Tak) Beautiful Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a song in my heart I need to get out. What's the reason for this song and why does it hurt yet make me feel so good to sing it?

I left the practice room feeling finally calm. I had to get back to Gaz and make sure the food didn't kill her. As I entered the girl's dorm I grabbed a ginger ale and headed upstairs to my room. I was greeted with the sound of retching. My lekku flattened to my head, I hated that sound. Gaz was throwing up....again? It had been hours since she ate why was she still sick?   
"Gaz?" I peeked into the bathroom and saw her hunched over the toilet. She heaved violently and I walked over and pulled her hair back. When she finally stopped she stood up and I let go.   
"Thanks..." She said weakly.   
"Yeah...." I was utterly grossed out, but she had helped me more than a few times when I experimented with human alcohol. Not the best experience and I never want to relive that. Gaz wobbled back to her bed and flopped down, curling in a ball, "Pizza wasn't a good idea..." She groaned.   
"Pizza?" I looked over in the kitchen area we set up and noticed the open box. I snatched the receipt off the box and grimaced, "You ordered this 2 weeks ago!" Gaz let out a groan and rolled to the other side of her bed. With a heavy sigh, I threw away the box and went over to her side, "Why didn't you just make toast or eat the crackers in the fridge?"   
"Pizza sounded better...."   
Stubborn with her food as always, it was either that or video games. I rubbed her back in an attempt to ease her pain. She let out a burp and moved my hand away, "I just need water." I hissed, I hated the stuff, but a friend in need once again. I did as told and left it on the night stand.   
"Will you let me get some homework done without eating anything toxic?" I joked. She nodded and I left her to go to my own bed and began working.   
The hours passed and I began to nod off over my work. Several sheets of notes and words were spread over my bed and a few balls of wadded mistakes thrown on the floor. I was working on a piece that I could play on the piano, in front of everyone with only my 3 fingers. Sleep was something that I had grown accustomed to on Earth and it felt good to recharge when I had the chance. It was like a break for my brain. I slipped for a moment and when I did I felt someone grab my waist. I turned with a sudden jerk and my spider legs came out quickly. I stopped short noticing who grabbed me. Gaz. Eh? The metal legs retracted and I relaxed.   
"I'm sorry, but you're warm." She grumbled in a harsh tone. I rolled my eyes and continued to work. I felt her move when she shifted to lay on the bed with her feet on the pillow and her arms around me. I began humming the tune I had so far and I found an issue, the words were coming out in Irken. That wasn't going to do. I searched my PAKs database for anything that could replace the words in English and found nothing. I swore and tried Japanese (recently added with my new love for Earthen anime). Surprisingly it worked and I translated quickly via my PAK and whispered the words.   
The words rolled out of my mouth so easily and as I sang softly Gaz stirred and still half asleep I heard her say, "Beautiful."   
My face heated and I stopped singing. That was something she never said to me or anyone singing for that matter. I quickly took up all my papers and shoved them away pushing Gaz off me in the process. I looked over at her as she slept and felt a heavy sensation in my chest. It pounded and made me feel very awkward. I needed a shower. I didn't want to think about whatever my head was trying to make me think. Gaz was my friend and nothing more. I made my way to the bathroom and took off the shower head and replaced it with another one. It was purple and larger. It was the only way I could clean off as it converted water into a substance that cleaned Irkens. I turned on the cold water and hissed from the temperature. I needed it though, I had to get rid of these thoughts. I had to forget that song and why I wanted to write it.


End file.
